True Love Never Dies
by dragonsprit
Summary: Santana has given up on love what happens when Quinn schemes to show Santana that you can get a second chance at true love?
1. A Christmas Shocker

Chapter 1 A Christmas Shocker

It had been a year since Finns death and Rachel was doing a lot better when it came to dealing with it in large part to a mystery person she was secretly dating for the past four months.

Dating however was one thing Rachel had kept to herself since losing Finn largely because if Kurt and Blaine knew who she was dating she would never have a moments peace again, and she made sure not to mention her new love interest around Santana because she had broken up with Dani because Dani felt like Santana and her were drifting apart.

Since being in New York Rachel had started hosting Christmas dinner with Kurt Blaine and Santana.

Rachel had decided that since her and Santana were the ones with the least craziest schedules they would host the Christmas dinner at their place.

Rachel had taken more of an interest in cooking since Kurt moved in with Blaine when Blaine moved to the city for school.

Rachel was just pulling out the ham when Santana walked in from her shift at a new dance studio that had just opened up, she had taken the job a few months after leaving the diner.

"Hey Berry whats up with this dinner, I want to get my eat on."

"Its done Santana I just have to finish the Boston cream pie, it should be done in an hour or so."

"Okay so Ill just go get ready and we can get this show on the road." Santana said walking to the shower.

Just as Santana walked to the shower Rachel's cell phone went rang.

"Hello."

"Hey babe I cant wait to see you". The voice on the other line said.

"I know I cant wait to be in your arms again, I just hope this doesn't start a big mess when we tell everyone about us." Rachel replied.

"Don't worry Rachel after they see how happy you've been I'm sure they'll understand."

"I hope you're right I mean I know Kurt and Blaine will be okay with this, but Santana might go crazy."

"Don't worry about Santana I have a plan that will make it almost impossible for Santana to stay mad at either of us."

"What exactly do you have planed?"

"You let me worry about that."

"If you say so."

"I do anyway Ill be at your place in about twenty minutes so just make sure you look amazing for me".

"I will."

Rachel ended the call as Santana was walking into her room.

A few minutes later Santana walked out to the kitchen dressed in a sweater and blue jeans noticing Rachel had a thousand watt smile on.

"Whats got you so happy Berry?"

"Nothing Santana is it a crime to happy on Christmas eve?"

"No but you look almost overly happy that's all."

Just as Santana said that she noticed that Rachel had set a fifth plate out on the table.

"Rachel if you haven't noticed we are having four people over for dinner and you set out five plates."

I know what I did Santana I set the fifth plate because in addition to Kurt Blaine you and I we will be having a very special guest tonight."

"Who would that be?"

Just as Rachel responded Rachel went to answer the sudden knock at the door, as soon as she opened the door Rachel was greeted by Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys come on in I'm taking the food out now."

Kurt and Blaine hung their jackets and sat at the table just as Santana pulled out the rice and ham.

"Hey Santana." Kurt greeted.

"Oh hey Kurt." Santana said dryly knowing that both Kurt and Blaine were here.

After setting the table the foursome was about to dig in when Rachel stopped them.

"Guys we cant eat til everyone's here."

"Rachel what are you talking about its just the four of us." Kurt said.

"Actually guys we have a fifth person joining us tonight."

Who would that be Rachel?" Blaine asked.

Just as Rachel was about to answer the doorbell rang.

"Ill be right back guys it seems like our fifth guest has arrived."

"Once Rachel opened the door she was greeted by her guest for the evening none other than Quinn.

"Hey come in we were just about to eat." Rachel said as everyone was shocked to see Quinn walk in.

"Rachel why didn't you tell me Quinn was coming?" Santana asked.

"Relax Santana Quinn's visit was meant to be a surprise."

"Hey guys I guess I got here just in time."

Quinn took a seat next to Rachel as the five made small talk at the table as they ate.

At the end of dinner Rachel grabbed the Boston cream pie out of the oven.

All through dessert Santana could see Rachel eye flirting with Quinn and after finishing her pie she decided to address the issue.

"Alright I cant take this anymore Rachel what the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about Santana?"

"Don't play dumb Berry you've been making eyes at Q this whole dinner what gives."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded at Quinn as they held hands

"Well guys I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I Rachel Berry am dating Quinn Fabray".

The entire group was stunned with Santana being the first to recover from the shock.

"Wait a minute Berry how the hell did this happen more to the point why didn't Quinn let me know?" Santana asked.

"First of all Santana I have been dating Quinn for four months and second she didn't tell you because we didn't want to say anything before we knew if this went bad." Rachel answered.

"Well let me be the first to say congrats guys Blaine interjected.

"Thanks Blaine, and before anyone asks both our parents know and they approve of us dating". Quinn said jumping in front of the obvious next question.

Just as Quinn said that Santana stormed out.

"I need some air I'm going out." Santana said as she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

"Guys you think Santana is okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Shes fine Rachel she just pissed because I have you and Kurt has Blaine." Quinn said comforting her scared girlfriend.

"So how do we fix this mess Quinn we all know since Dani Santana swore off love and relationships." Kurt stated.

"Don't worry guys I have a plan but it wont be easy, but if it does work we will be able to restore Santana's faith in love and show that true love is worth fighting for."

Kurt Rachel and Blaine looked at Quinn only wondering what Quinn had up her sleeve.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do not own Glee all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	2. Let the Scheming Begin

Chapter 2 Let the Scheming Begin

Santana showed up to the house at 3AM it was now early Christmas mourning and she felt a little better after going to the dance studio to clear her head, she didn't mean to snap at her friends she was just upset that she would be the only one alone on Christmas.

Santana went to her room and pulled out an old pictures of her and Brittany as she was just staring at them and falling asleep.

Six hours Santana woke up to Quinn Rachel Kurt and Blaine opening gifts.

"Morning guys merry Christmas." Santa greeted.

"Merry Christmas Santana." Quinn said hoping Santana was calmer then last night.

"Sorry about last night I was just shocked is all." Santana said sensing the tension in the room.

"We understand Santana but where did you go?" Rachel asked.

"Nowhere just to the studio I felt like dancing that's all."

"Okay as long as your alright Santana." Rachel said sensing not everyone in the room brought what Santana was selling namely Quinn.

"Santana here open your gift." Quinn said handing Santana a black gift box.

"Thanks." Santana said as she ripped open the box revealing a custom red hooded sweat shirt with UNHOLY TRINITY across the front in white letters.

The group waited for Santana's reaction.

"Thanks Q I really like it I think Ill wear it today."

Santana got up and went back to her room.

"Quinn what were you thinking giving Santana a sweatshirt inscribed with the one thing that was sure to remind her of Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"Relax Kurt I gave Santana that sweatshirt for a reason."

"What would that be Quinn to upset her to the point she turns Christmas day into a scene out of a horror movie?"

"No I actually gave her that gift to help setup phase one of plan love resurrection."

"Whats plan love resurrection Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Its my not so evil plan to reunite Santana with Brittany."

The whole group was in shock, Rachel was the first to recover.

"Quinn I love making love connections as much as the next person but getting Brittany and Santana back together would take nothing short of a Christmas miracle". Rachel said almost in a panic.

"Rachel baby chill out I've got a plan that if we execute it correctly will not only have Santana back in Brittany's arms but will restore Santana's belief in true love."

"Okay Quinn we'll play along for now, but how can you be sure your plan will work?" Rachel asked.

"Because Rachel we are going to show Santana that true love can work by showing her another couple who is just like her and Brittany."

"Where are we going to find this magical couple Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Back home of course."

"What do you mean babe?" Rachel asked.

"Well I booked us all tickets back home to Ohio so we can go visit our old glee club."

"Whoa Quinn what does a trip back to see the glee club have to do with getting Brittany and Santana back together?" Blaine asked.

"Well I've been trading emails with Marley Rose a new girl in glee club, and she told me that she has a crush on that new cheerleader Kitty Wilde who shes been seeing for a few months but Kitty refuses to acknowledge that she likes Marley and treats her like she doesn't like her in front of everyone so shes asked me if I knew a way to get Kitty to embrace them as a couple so Kitty can stop being mean."

"Oh god Q that is almost Brittany and Santana all over again." Kurt remarked.

"Exactly so if I figured if we get Santana back home we can get her to see what Kitty and Marley are like then maybe she'll see herself in Kitty fix her and want to fight to get Brittany back."

"Great plan Quinn except for a few minor problems Rachel interjected.

"Whats that Rach?"

"One how are we going to get Santana to come home with us and two Brittany is in Massachusetts how do we get a hold of her and three when did you order plane tickets?"

"I ordered them through my phone last night as for our second and third problem I took care of those don't worry."

"Hows that Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Easy we get Santana to come with us by telling her glee club needs a few extra hands to help out for winter break and as for tracking down Brittany I have her blog page I will get her to meet us back here in New York when we get back."

"Well it seems like you have it all planned out Quinn so when does this plan of yours start to take shape?" Kurt asked.

"Well we don't leave til tomorrow afternoon, so we have twenty four hours to convince Santana to come with us and get this show on the road."

"Okay so whose going to convince Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Well since she'll possibly get angry and toss something I think I should try to talk to her I know how to handle her." Quinn said as she stood up heading towards Santana's room.

"Be careful Quinn." Rachel said as she looked on.

Quinn knocked on Santana's door and waited for an answer.

After several tense minutes the door finally opened, Quinn found Santana curled up clutching her new gift while looking at old pictures on her bed.

"Hey Santana got a minute?"

"Sure Q whats up?"

"Well I noticed you have a lot of pictures of you and Brittany you must miss her a lot."

"Well yeah Q I do we were best friends."

"Santana you guys were more then best friends you were girlfriends."

"Yeah so whats your point?"

"My point is even though you act like you've moved on but we both know deep down inside you haven't, you still miss Brittany and would do anything to get her back."

"Quinn I mean it I'm over Brittany."

"Santana look me in the eyes and tell me you're over Brittany and Ill forget this whole thing."

"Quinn I'm over Br...I cant say it who am I kidding Brittany is my world Ill never be over her."

"Well what if I told you there was a way for you to get Brittany back?"

"I'd say you were beyond insane."

"Well I guess I'm insane because I have plan to get you two back together."

"Quinn whatever you've been drinking stop there's no way in hell you could make this happen."

"Well Santana it is Christmas after all, that's usually when miracles happen trust me."

"Yeah in the movies maybe but not in real life."

"Come on Santana wheres your Christmas sprite?"

"Its gone and never coming back."

"Santana trust me this will all work out." Quinn begged.

"Alright quit begging Ill go along with this what do I have to do?"

"Nothing just hop on a flight back home with Rachel Blaine and I to Ohio."

"Why are we going back home?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Fine if this means getting Brittany back Ill do it, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon we are staying at Rachel's place her dads got for her as a graduation gift it has three rooms so we're good."

"Alright Q so I guess we can just hangout downtown and go ice-skating since its Christmas day."

"Great idea Ill get everyone together and we can go." Quinn said as she walked out back to the living room.

"So Quinn how did it go?" Rachel asked.

"Surprisingly well Santana even suggested we go ice skating today."

So did you tell her why we're making the trip back home?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but I left out the part about her fixing Kitty." Quinn said.

"Great so there's a chance she could still kill us." Rachel said.

"Babe I told you already shes not going to kill us this is for her to end up back with Brittany it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Quinn I really do."

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Glee all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended, I only own original characters places and plot. 


	3. Reflections

Chapter3 Reflections

Santana Kurt Rachel Blaine and Quinn were loading the last of their bags into the taxi van to drive them to the airport for there short flight back to Ohio.

"Can we hurry up our flight leaves in two hours." Rachel whined.

"Berry I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to stuff you in my suitcase and let you fly home in the cargo shot". Santana snapped.

"Santana if you harm a hair on Rachel's head I will make you regret it." Quinn said defending her girlfriend.

"Stop the fighting you two and get in the cab." Kurt said getting angry.

The group finally loaded up the cab and began the drive to the airport.

"So Q I see Berry has you wiped." Santana said.

"She does not Santana, Rachel doesn't treat me like I'm wiped I do what I do because I want to make her happy".

"Aw how sweet." Kurt said admiring the scene unfolding with Rachel and Quinn.

The rest of the ride was spent with the group talking about what they wanted do once they got to Ohio.

Just as the group pulled into airport unloading zone when Quinn got an email from Marley.

Quinn can't wait to see you guys really looking forward to seeing you, I will meet you guys at Rachel's when you get here. Can I have your cellphone number to call you once I get Kitty to come with me?"

I left my cell phone number in this email see you soon Marley.

Quinn put her phone away and helped Rachel grab the last of the bags while Santana paid the driver and then joined the group inside the airport.

The group luckily made it through airport checkpoints in a flash and just had to wait for the boarding call of their flight.

"Quinn baby why have you been stuck to your phone since we left the house?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel it was nothing I was just responding to an email from you know who when we get to Ohio I'm all yours babe."

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's forehead.

"Will you two please keep the PDA to a minimum I don't want to get thrown out of here and miss our flight because you two cant keep your hormones under control." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt those two are worse then Mike and Tina after they got back together and came to stay over." Santana quipped trying to hide her jealousy.

Aw Santana don't be jealous before you know it you and Britt will be sharing some lady kisses again." Rachel said.

"Bite me Berry."

"Now San don't be bitter you'll have your cuddle buddy back soon enough." said.

"After an hour of waiting boarding had finally begun for their flight.

When they finally made it on to the plane Blaine and Kurt loaded up the carry on in the overhead compartment while Rachel Quinn and Santana sat in their seats.

"I cant believe I have to sit with you two lovebirds, all I have to say is don't even think of doing anything to each other while we are flying I mean it."

"Oh Santana don't worry we can control ourselves for a few hours besides we've already joined the mile high club when we took a trip to Connecticut a few weeks ago." Rachel said.

"Okay that's TMI Berry I think dating Quinn has corrupted your innocent side."

"Oh Santana Rachel's innocent side is still there its just when shes with me her other side comes out." Quinn said.

Santana spent the rest of the flight watching the inflight movie which she ended up not finishing because she got bored.

"Quinn by any chance do you know if Kitty and Marley are joining us tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Marley is I don't know about Kitty I'm suppose to get in contact with her as soon as we land."

When the group landed Kurt and Blaine pulled out the overhead bags and walked off the plane.

"Well guys back in Ohio now lets grab our bags and get the hell out here I'm over airports for now." Santana said.

The group went over to baggage claim picked up their bags and left the airport and hailed a taxi van loaded it up and headed over to Rachel's place.

While in the cab Quinn saw she got a message from Marley about Kitty coming with her over to Rachel's.

Quinn sent a text back to Marley saying they would be expecting her around 8.

When the group finally made it to Rachel's the group picked rooms and unpacked.

"Guys Ill get dinner started we will be having two guests over for dinner tonight so go unwind and get comfortable." Quinn said.

"Quinn the fridge is stocked make whatever you want I don't care if we have non vegan tonight." Rachel called.

"Fine babe thanks."

Santana finished unpacking and settled into a pair of black sweatpants and her new sweater.

Santana sat with Kurt Blaine and Rachel in the living room.

"So Rachel what do you know about your girlfriend's plan to get me back together with Brittany?"

"You're not getting a word out of me Santana, Quinn would kill me if I told you what she actually has planed."

"Fine don't tell me I know Kurt will tell me right Kurt?"

"Wrong I'm not willing to have Quinn rip me to pieces if I tell you."

"Not you to Hummel."

"Don't ask me either Santana I'm Rachel and Kurt on this one you'll just have to wait and see what Quinn has planed." Blaine interjected.

"Fine don't tell me I'm turning on the TV til the foods done."

A short while later Santana heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Santana said as she walked to the door and opened it."

"Hey Santana you may not remember us I'm Marley and this is my girlfriend Kitty."

As Kitty and Marley walked in Quinn walked out of the kitchen.

"Marley Kitty hey you made it great we'll be eating in a few minutes I'm just finished prepping the salad".

"So Kitty Marley whats new?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing much Quinn I've been trying to get Kitty to take me to a play but shes says plays aren't her thing." Marley said.

"Marley I told you we are not dating so I don't have to do anything with you in public."

"Oh so you're telling me I am just supposed to let you come over screw me senseless without expecting anything in return?"

"Of course I told you that we were just friends with benefits."

"That's just the way it is Marley, besides you know I just came to you because I needed a warm body to get me over Artie leaving."

Quinn heard how heated the argument got and decided to run a distraction.

"Hey everyone lets go eat."

The group enjoyed the pasta Quinn had prepared along with garlic bread and salad.

All through out dinner Santana could not help but think about what she had witnessed between Kitty and Marley, she couldn't help but draw parallels between what Kitty and Marley were going through and how her and Brittany started out.

After dinner Marley decided to head home while Kitty stood with the rest of the group.

Santana had helped Quinn clear the dishes and wash them when they were done Santana decided to dig deeper into the events that had unfolded.

"Q can I talk to you a sec?"

"Sure Santana whats up?"

"Whats the deal with Kitty and Marley?"

"Well to be honest as far as I know they were a couple but I guess after tonight I doubt they still are."

"How can Kitty treat Marley that way from the little I've seen of them Marley seems to really like Kitty while Kitty seems to just want to use Marley."

"Kind of takes you back doesn't it?"

"No kidding it really does they almost remind me of Britt and I when we first started."

"Kind of like looking in the mirror isn't it?"

"Yeah it is you know after the way Kitty treated Marley tonight I think I should try to fix this."

"Santana what are you going to do?"

"I think Ill try talking to Kitty and see why she treats Marley like shes nothing who knows maybe this is some type of sign that I need to make things right for someone else so I can see what the true value of love is."

"I think you're right San its worth a shot"

Quinn just stood there in shock her plan was working better than she expected.

The group made small talk in the living room until about 11 when Kitty finally decided to go home.

A short while later Santana headed off to bed while Rachel Quinn Kurt and Blaine stood up for a little while talking.

"So Quinn you and Santana talked earlier how did that go?" Blaine asked.

"Surprisingly better than I expected Santana took the bate shes going to try to talk to Kitty and I didn't even have to push her to do it, she saw it all on her own."

"That's great Quinn so phase one was a success." Rachel said.

"Yes it was now lets hope the rest of my plan goes off without a hitch."

Read & Review

**Disclaimer **I do Not own Glee All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and Plot


	4. Exposing The Truth

Chapter 4 Exposing The Truth

Readers Advisory This chapter gets a bit violent read with caution not meant to upset or offend anyone.

Santana was enjoying a quiet morning sitting by the fire place thinking of what had happened between Kitty and Marley in particular what Kitty had said to Marley about being nothing more then friends with benefits, she couldn't help but replay the time she had said almost the same thing to Brittany before Brittany made her come face to face with her feelings.

With Quinn Rachel Kurt and Blaine all out with Rachel's dads at an art museum it gave Santana a chance to just be alone with her thoughts.

Santana sat and just thought about how she let Brittany go when she started their relationship because she was scared of what coming out would do to her bad-ass image.

Santana decided that if fixing Kitty and Marley was supposed to be some type of test she was doing it the right way by first getting to know each girl.

Santana decided to go see Marley at her house but to do that she would have to get Marley's info from Quinn.

Santana sent a text out to Quinn to get Marley's phone number, after waiting a few minutes Quinn sent her reply.

Santana called Marley and asked if they could meet up to talk.

Marley told Santana that they could meet at her house since her mom had been out.

Marley sent Santana her address and waited for her arrival.

Santana had showered and dressed quickly, Santana put on a pair of black jeans and matching black long sleeve shirt with her black and white snow boots and headed for Marley's.

After a short cab ride Santana pulled up to Marley's building, she paid the driver and made her way up to Marley's third floor apartment.

When Santana made it to Marley's door she rang the bell and was instantly greeted by Marley who was dressed in red sweatpants and white long sleeve shirt and black slippers.

"Hey Santana come in." Marley greeted as Santana followed her to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So Marley nice place you have here."

Thanks its not much but it works for just my mom and me, so you said you wanted to talk whats on your mind?"

"I actually wanted to about Kitty."

"Okay what about Kitty?"

"Well I noticed she said you two were just friends with benefits and from what I saw last night that really upset you, I was thinking maybe I could help you guys move on to be being something more if I understood what your relationship is like when its just the two of you."

"Well when its just us shes a completely different person shes sweet and caring but when shes around others or I want to talk about us she turns into a complete monster.

"Okay understandable do you think she would open up to me if I spoke to her?"

"You could try but it wont be easy she keeps her feelings bottled up tight I mean she doesn't even talk after shes had her way with me if you know what I mean."

"Ill keep that in mind what can you tell me about her home life?"

"Well from the little bit of information she does share with me her parents are really strict with her and she has to maintain at least 3.0 to be allowed to cheer and be apart of glee club."

"Okay so have you ever actually been to meet her parents?"

"No I haven't every time we get together we always end up here."

After Marley gave Santana that piece of information she came up with an idea.

"Marley do you think Kitty would be open to meeting me at her place?"

"I could try but I doubt she'll tell you anything shes pretty guarded."

"I think I can get her to open up."

"Okay if you say so Ill make the call."

Marley pulled out her cellphone and called Kitty.

Kitty agreed to let Santana come over only because Marley begged and she thought that Santana being there would be a good buffer between her and her parents.

Marley gave Santana Kitty's address and Santana thanked Marley for having her over and headed for Kitty's place.

As Santana was walking she was beginning to draw more and parallels between her relationship with Brittany and the mess that was Kitty and Marley, a short while later Santana made it to Kitty's house it was a nice two story home painted a lite blue Santana walked up to the door and rang the bell almost instantly the door opened and Santana was greeted by Kitty.

"Come in and shut the door." Kitty said as she led Santana to her living room.

"So what are you doing here Santana shouldn't you be with your New York misfits?"

"Actually they're with Rachel's family at some art thing they left early so I'm flying solo today."

Well fine now tell me what the hell you're doing in my house?"

"I came to talk to you about whatever is going on between you and Marley."

"Well you can forget that what goes on between Marley and me stays between the two of us." Kitty snapped.

"First of all drop the bad-ass act it doesn't scare me."

Whatever what do you want Ill tell you whatever you want just to get this over with."

"Fine why do you treat Marley like complete crap she adores you hell I'd even go as far to say that she loves you."

"You wanna why I do it, I do it because it saves me from having to get my ass kicked that's why." As Kitty said this she began to shed a tear.

"What do you mean Kitty?" Santana asked concerned.

"Well its like this before I came to McKinley I was going to a school in northern Ohio and I was really close to a girl there we secretly dated for about six months til my parents caught us in bed together and they threw her out of the house and beat me, they also told me if they caught me with another girl again I would regret it."

Santana was shocked at Kitty's revelation.

"Kitty you mean to tell that the reason why you treat Marley like a toy is because that way you cant get close to her so it doesn't hurt her when you leave?"

"How did you know?"

"Its because I did almost the same thing when I was with Brittany."

"So what did you do?"

"I ignored her at first but eventually she made me realize that I deserved to be happy so with Finn and Brittany's help I was able to come out and accept myself."

"I wish I could do that it would make my life so much better."

"I can help you if you want."

"Thanks Santana I owe you big time."

Kitty felt like Santana understood and accepted her in a way she wished her parents would.

"Santana could I maybe hug you?"

"I'm normally not one for hugs but what the hell."

Santana brought Kitty into her.

Kitty was still in Santana's arms as Kitty's parents walked in.

"Kitty we're home Mr Wild called as he walked in with his wife to see the two girls sitting on the couch.

"Kitty Wild what the hell are you doing in that girls arms?" Mr Wild yelled.

"Nothing dad this is Santana she came over to talk that's all." Kitty said seeing the anger rise in her father.

"Kitty your mom and I have told you that you were not to bring another girl in this house and since you want to act like a disgusting freak its time I taught you a lesson."

Mr wild pulled Kitty away from Santana stood her up then pulled off his belt and hit Kitty with it across her back meanwhile Mrs Wild had herd the whole thing and ran into the room she held Santana back which kept her from helping Kitty.

Santana was able to break free from Mrs Wild's grip just as Mr Wild put down his and punched Kitty in the mouth.

Santana picked Kitty off the floor and noticed the younger girl had suffered a busted lip.

"I don't believe the two of you, you abused your own daughter all because shes different from who you want her to be you aren't parents you are monsters and Ill make sure you both pay for this." Santana yelled as she led Kitty out of the house.

Just as Santana and Kitty made their way outside Santana noticed the back of Kitty's shirt was covered in blood.

"Kitty we have to get you to a hospital now."

"Santana no I'm not going just leave me here."

"The hell with that Kitty, you're going and I meant what I said back there your parents are going to regret hurting you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Kitty just know that no matter what from now on you've got me."

Santana called a cab to take Kitty and her to the hospital, a short ride later Santana paid the driver and walked into the hospital.

Santana had signed Kitty in and sat down.

After waiting about an hour Kitty was seen by a doctor.

Kitty was seen by a doctor was about Santana's height with long black hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm doctor Lee." the female greeted as she glanced over some paper work.

Santana shook the doctors hand as Kitty sat on the exam table still in shock at what happened.

"Well can either of you tell me what bring s you here today?"

"Well doctor my friend here had an issue with her parents and her dad beat her so I brought her here just to be safe." Santana said as the doctor took notes.

"Okay now Ill take a look at her."

Dr Lee approached Kitty and went to put her hand on her shoulder when Kitty pulled away.

"Kitty shes not going to hurt you just show her."

"No Santana I can't."

"Kitty she wont do anything Ill be right here."

Somehow Santana's words were able to calm Kitty enough for Dr Lee to examine Kitty.

"Well Kitty you've got some pretty nasty welts your so I'm going to clean and wrap them."

Just as Dr Lee was browsing the cuts on Kitty's back she noticed something about Kitty's ribs.

"Santana I think Kitty has a bruised rib can you step outside with me for a bit?"

"Whats the matter doctor Lee?"

"Santana Ill be honest with you with the bruising on Kitty's ribs and the injuries she came in with I would have to report this to children services and recommend that she be removed from her home."

"You cant do that doctor Lee shes been through enough already she'll break if you take her from home."

"Santana its my duty if I don't report this I could lose my job."

"What if I take her with me?"

"I would have to have you speak with a social worker about that."

"Fine Ill do anything just don't let her go into the system."

"Okay Ill give her some pain medication then set you guys up with the social worker."

"Fine."

Santana and doctor Lee walked back into the exam room, doctor Lee patched up Kitty and led them them to the social worker.

Doctor Lee explained the situation to the Sandra the social worker who agreed to let Santana keep Kitty with her til she could figure out what to do.

Sandra made it clear to both Kitty and Santana that Kitty was to stay away from her house until she was able to get all the facts straight.

After signing some paper work Santana led Kitty back over to Rachel's.

Luckily no one was home and Santana was able to settle Kitty in her room.

"Now Kitty you rest here Ill take care of getting your stuff from your parents." Santana said as she tucked Kitty into bed so she could rest for a bit.

Santana went into the living and thought to herself "This is going to be one wild ride."

A/N If this chapter seems crazy don't worry the reasoning behind it will make sense later in the story I promise. Don't forget to Review I have started an update center in my my profile you can check that to see other stories I'm working on as well as an update schedule for any particular week thanks for reading.

Disclaimer I do Not own Glee All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & Plot.


	5. A New Bond Formed

Chapter 5 A New Bond Formed

A/n This chapter was written in the spirit of the holiday season enjoy.

It had been three weeks since Kitty had been removed from from her home, in the short time she had been gone she had grown used to her new living arrangement with Rachel Kurt Blaine Quinn and Santana.

The group had spent New Years in Ohio since a storm derailed any plans of them leaving which had turned out to be a roller coaster ride for everyone in the house.

It had taken the rest of the house by surprise when they came home that first night and found out what had been happening to Kitty and why she was staying with them, but they were glad Santana had stepped in when she did which was a big reason why Rachel didn't flip out and blow the whole situation out of proportion.

Since it wasn't that cold the group decided to go check out the mall for some new outfits to take with them back to New York, they were debating weather or not to extend their stay in Ohio or go back to New York after the airports had been cleared.

They ultimately decided to stay to keep an eye on Kitty putting their plan of setting up Kitty and Marley on hold for a bit because of what was happening.

Rachel had borrowed her dads' truck for the duration of trip to get around town.

Once they got to the mall Kurt and Blaine went straight for the formal wear department while the girls headed for the shoe department.

"Alright guys we need outfits for the big gala that the studio is holding in a few weeks, lets make this quick I don't want to spend forever in here." Santana said.

"Don't worry Santana Ill make sure Rachel gets us out of here in a few hours not days." Quinn said.

"Alright Q I'm holding you to that, Ill be checking out dresses in the next store over with Kitty."

Santana walked out of the store with Kitty as they both went into a store not too far from where the rest of the group was shopping at.

As Santana and Kitty made their way through the store Kitty was drawn to a silver dress but when she looked at the price tag she put the dress back on the rack.

"Kitty why did you not take that dress it would look good on you."

"I would Santana but I don't have the $280 to buy it and on top of that I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it."

"Kitty yes you do and you will trust me."

"What do mean Santana?"

"I mean Ill buy it for you."

Kitty was shocked at Santana's offer.

"Santana I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Kitty take it I insist consider it a gift, I got a bonus at the dance studio I work at back in New York."

"Thanks Santana this means a lot to me."

"Anytime Kitty." Santana said as she hugged Kitty and held it for a while, Kitty didn't know why but she felt safe in Santana's arms.

Over the short period of time Kitty had been living with Santana she had grown attached to the strong

caring former cheerleader, Kitty felt like Santana wasn't just a friend to her she felt like she was the kind caring accepting mother she always wanted.

Kitty had been having nightmares over the past week in which her parents kept trying to hurt her and tell her and tell her she was worthless, every time she would have a nightmare Santana would come up from the living room where she slept since she snored and didn't want to bother Kitty and comfort her like a mother would a scared child.

After an hour in the store Santana and Kitty met up with the rest of their friends and decided to have pizza for lunch.

"Did you guys all find what you were looking for in the store?" Santana asked.

"We did we are going to look good for the gala." Rachel said excited.

"Geez Berry ease up on the giddiness its too much even for you."

"Sorry Santana I'm just looking forward to a magical night with my friends and my super amazing girlfriend."

"Rachel for the millionth time stop sucking up Quinn you're going to get some weather you butter up Quinn or not". Kurt." interjected.

"Kurt even I have to say that was uncalled for." Blaine chastised.

"Sorry guess I just got a little annoyed."

"Anyway do you guys think we should head back to New York soon I mean we all have to get back to reality." Quinn said.

"Relax classes got suspended in tri-state area because of some professors conference." Rachel replied.

"Okay so I guess Ill be staying with you guys a bit longer then."

"I guess you will baby." Rachel said kissing Quinn gently.

"Alright you two keep it PG we're in public." Santana reminded them.

A few minutes later the group finished off their lunch and headed back to the house.

Once the group got comfortable they decided to watch a few comedy movies.

After the fourth movie Santana noticed she had a voice mail on her phone she went upstairs to check who had left her the message.

"_Santana Lopez this is __Sandra the case worker for Kitty Wilde I'm calling to discuss some very important information with you concerning Ms Wild's case, if you could call me back as soon as you have a chance it would be greatly appreciated thank you"._

Santana had ended the call knowing that she had to talk with Kitty before returning the call.

Santana got Kitty from the living room and brought her upstairs.

"Kitty remember back at the hospital when I spoke to the social worker about you staying with me until we got your case organized?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well I just got a voice mail from the social worker she said she had some very important information about your case."

Kitty was anxious she had no idea what the social workers news was going to be, she was hoping it was good news.

"Are you going to return her call Santana?"

"I am, Kitty whatever happens you'll always have me okay."

"I know thanks Santana."

Santana dialed the social workers number and waited.

After the third ring the call was answered Santana put the phone on speaker and shut the door.

"Hello Sandra speaking."

"Hi Sandra its Santana Lopez you called about Kitty's case."

"Ah yes I remember, well Santana I called to tell you that I finished my investigation into Kitty's case."

"Okay so what did you find?"

"Well from the information I gathered I have found that there is just cause to remove Kitty from her home."

"Okay good is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well yes an emergency hearing was held and the judge at the hearing ordered that Kitty's parents have their parental rights revoked and a no contact order was issued, which means that as of now the Wild's no longer has any say in what happens to Kitty."

"So what happens to Kitty now?"

"Well the judge gave me two options either place Kitty in foster care until a suitable home is found or find another family member takes her in, but the second option most likely wont happen because all the family I have spoken to have made it clear that they will not take Kitty so I will be picking her up to place her in a foster home in a couple days."

As soon as Kitty heard this she decided to speak.

"I don't want to go to some foster home." Kitty said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kitty but unless there is someone willing to take you in I have to place you."

As Santana heard this something inside her knew she had to do something.

"Wait a minute Sandra you said if you found someone to take Kitty she wouldn't be placed in the system correct?"

"That's correct Santana."

"So what if I adopt Kitty I have money saved up and my job pays me a nice amount of money plus I've done more for Kitty in allowing her to be who she is than her parents ever did."

Both Kitty and Sandra were stunned at what they just heard.

"Santana are you sure you want to do this?" Sandra asked.

"Yes I do but only if Kitty wants to."

Kitty wiped a tear from her eye and sobbed into Santana's chest.

"Yes Santana I want this thank you so much."

"Well since Kitty approves of this Santana there are some procedures that need to be followed."

"Name em Ill do it."

"Well we have to verify all your information as well as sign some parental paper work but that should only take a week if I put a rush on it and if all goes well Kitty Wilde is all yours."

"Thank you so much Sandra." Santana said.

"Your welcome Santana now I will be in touch again in a bit goodbye."

Santana ended the call and sat with Kitty for a minute.

"Santana you didn't have to that for me."

"No worries Kitty I did what I did because I know what a pain hiding yourself can be, and I didn't want you to suffer because of who you are and even though I'm not your biological mother I feel that the bond we've built makes it feel like I am."

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** I do Not own Glee All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.

Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to all readers.


End file.
